Existence of Deception
by Squeeks
Summary: Seven years have passed. Just when the sonic team thinks everything has become peaceful, strange creatures from the shadows appear and start a killing rampage. How will they stop this, and most importantly: how will they survive? Second Chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there. This is my first Sonic Fanfic! ^_^ wee! Yep. So. enjoy.  
  
PG-13 for. . .  
  
*Violence  
  
*language  
  
(more may come later.. might turn into an R *shrug* still don't know for sure)  
  
Disclaimer- Sonic isn't mine. None of the characters belong to me. Bah  
  
*******************************************  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
  
The wind brushed slowly.  
  
The air tasted sweet. It was neither a good nor a bad sign. It was nights like this that she thought of him. Nights like this that she wished she never knew him.  
  
Along with its manipulating taste, it was warm. How unfair it was for such warm, supple air just seemed to go through her. A shiver flew across her skin as she held her sides close.  
  
It wasn't like she missed him. No. She saw him every day. And it hurt every moment she did. He believed a fake life. A life he never acquired. He lived on, naïve in his own made-up world.  
  
Cold eyes stared at her, although not knowing she was alive. She stared into the sky, gazing upon the shimmering stars above. How unfair it was that she couldn't feel. All that was inside was anger.  
  
Pain.  
  
Sadness.  
  
Her eyes closed, not even sure if she knew she was alive. How did she know? Was she? Or was she a failed experiment. One that wanted nothing more than to live. . . or finally allow death to take her.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
She looked out the window, her eyes deep in thought. She sat there, her legs crossed and her head resting on her hands. A soft sigh left her lips as she took a sip of her coffee.  
  
The fox sitting next to her noticed the pink hedgehog's expression. They were waiting for Sonic. Once again, he was late. Strange, that happening to the fastest hedgehog in the world. Tails shrugged it off. He didn't think that would bother Amy. It HAS been a while since Sonic kept himself single. More and more girls had fallen in love with him of course, and he barely had time for Tails and Amy anyway. Not like he truly made and effort. Sure, Amy was sad the first couple of times, but eventually, she really didn't care. Tails sighed, putting his arm around her shoulder. "What's the matter, Amy? You look sad."  
  
She jumped, looking back at Tails with a gentle look on her face. "Nothing. . . I was just thinking. . ."  
  
He rose an eyebrow. "You're not mad at Sonic again, are you?"  
  
She laughed softly, sipping her coffee slowly. "Of course not, Tails. C'mon. You don't give me enough credit. The last I really gave a damn about him was five years ago."  
  
He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Then. . . what were you thinking about that made you look sad?"  
  
She looked down at the counter, seeing her reflection on the table. As usual, she was making a big deal over nothing. She closed her eyes and tried not to think. "Don't worry. It's nothing."  
  
Finally, the blue hedgehog walked in, making his way to the table his friends sat at. "What'd I miss?"  
  
Amy snorted, turning away from him. "What do you care anyway?"  
  
Sonic cursed, low in his throat. "God damn, Amy. Are you pissed at me again? What'd I do THIS time?"  
  
She peered over her shoulder, removing Tails' arm from around her. She stood up and smiled weakly. "I'm not mad at you, Sonic." She rubbed her temples slightly. "I think I should go home. . . I don't feel too good."  
  
Tails sighed, getting up. "Want me to walk you home?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'll be fine. See you guys later."  
  
As she made her way out, Sonic pulled out a cigarette, soon placing it between his mouth and lighting it. "What's been up with that girl lately? She's been all. . . serious."  
  
Tails nodded, sitting back down. "I know what you mean. . . I'm pretty worried about her."  
  
Sonic shrugged, leaning back on his chair. "She tell you what's been bugging her?"  
  
"No. . . don't think she will either."  
  
She paced herself slowly, trying to clear her head. She remembered the days of when she, herself, was head over heels for Sonic the Hedgehog. Heh. What an idiot she was. She couldn't believe how long it took for her to realize that nothing would ever happen between them. She was just another crazed fan girl. Sure, he was a good friend when he truly needed to be. . . but those were in very rare occasions. Most of the time, it always seemed to be about him. But, she knew that he didn't mean to appear that way. He DID care for someone. Very deeply. He never mentioned her name to her. but it was obvious that there was another woman that had stolen Sonic's heart.  
  
A large noise was heard behind her. Something of a 'clank'. She looked back quickly, reaching into her pocket. Nothing was there. . . but it was distinct that someone was following her, and not very well. She pulled her hand out of her pocket, taking out her small bottle of pepper spray. She kept walking, shaking the bottle gently. It was empty. Dammit. She knew she shouldn't have let Tails and Sonic use some for their chilidogs last week.  
  
She dropped the bottle on the ground, knowing she had no use for it. Once again, she heard noise from behind herself. She looked back again.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Instead of moving on, she looked at the area behind her more carefully. There was nothing on the sidewalk. She moved her eyes to her sides. The building next to her had an odd shadow placed upon it. But. . . whose shadow did it belong to? She moved her eyes beside her.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She looked back at the wall, seeing that the shadow was gone. She blinked several times, feeling her heart pound quickly. She turned slowly, but before she could take another step ahead, a large creature stood before her. Its arms were raised, its mouth was open, and its eyes were glowing as she felt a warm breath fall upon her face. It's mouth bore razor sharp teeth, most of that were drenched in blood. It growled loudly, and she felt paralyzed.  
  
Dammit, feet. . . move it. .  
  
Her heart beated rapidly, the beast moving closer. It soon lowered its arms, resting them on Amy's shoulders. They felt like blades, cutting through her skin. Still, she didn't move. Her face was white with fear. The only thing she COULD do was close her eyes, which she did. Soon, she felt arms hug her waist, then cold air passing across her bangs and fur. The arms were obviously not of the creature. She wanted to open her eyes. Was she dead? She didn't' smell the horrible stench that odd creature wore, and no longer felt those blades on her shoulders.  
  
What. . . was going on?  
  
She opened her eyes slightly, seeing nothing but a silhouette of a hedgehog. Her eyes blurred. "S-Sonic?" *****************************  
  
SoooOOo. How'd I do? ^_^ Please review. I'm not sure if I should continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I got bored anyway, so I wrote the second chapter. woo woo.  
  
PG-13 for. . .  
  
*Violence  
  
*language  
  
(more may come later.. might turn into an R *shrug* still don't know for sure)  
  
Disclaimer- Sonic isn't mine. None of the characters belong to me. Bah  
  
*******************************************  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
*******************************************  
  
He wasted his life. . .if LIFE would be what you called what he had. He moved on blindly, believing in a nonexistent past. In a way, she felt the same pain as he did. She didn't know if the life she had remembered deep in her memories was either real or a dream. If that was so. . . she was probably dreaming all her life. Was that it? Was she. . . dreaming?  
  
She moved slightly, looking away from the sky. "L-Let me out. . ." She spoke softly. Those had been the only words she had spoken in months. She didn't know if anyone heard her. . . she assumed that someone did, and that they were cruel to not heed her wishes.  
  
Heh. She thought HE didn't truly have a life. What about herself? She was the same.  
  
She was a victim of manipulation? The same manipulation?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her eyes were closed, and she felt a shiver. There no longer was feeling in both of her arms. Pain shot up from her collarbone, towards to where her shoulders were. She groaned softly, wincing at the pain.  
  
"Shh. . . don't move so much. . ."  
  
That voice. It seemed familiar. "Sonic. . ?"  
  
It fell silent. She tried opening her eyes, but she couldn't.  
  
"Hold still," the voice spoke, "Let me tend to those shoulders of yours."  
  
She whimpered softly, worries swarming in her head. "You won't cut them off, will you?"  
  
A soft laugh. "No. Just clean them up. You lost a lot of blood last night."  
  
Heh. that'd probably explain why she still felt paralyzed. She felt a warm piece of cloth placed on the sides of her collarbone. must've been for the shoulders. She felt an excruciating sting from her shoulders. Well, at least she felt them now.  
  
"What happened to the monster. . .?" She spoke softly, trying not to think of the stings that were placed upon her shoulders.  
  
The voice was closer now, like he was leaning over her. It was soft and soothing, and it made Amy feel warm inside. "Not sure. . ." a short laugh. "Relax. You're too tense, and it's not helping your shoulders none."  
  
She stopped to think for a moment. That voice. That feeling. That silhouette. . . "Shadow. . .?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
She couldn't believe it. Shadow the hedgehog. Where had he been hiding all these years? She tried to open her eyes. . . it was a struggle, but one finally opened. She moved her eyes to where she felt Shadow sat, surprised to see him not facing her. He wore a white tank top, and black pants that were frayed and worn. His shoulders were bandaged, as if they were cut recently. She tilted her head and smiled. "Let me get a good look at you. . ."  
  
A sigh passed his lips, as he looked towards her.  
  
Scars.  
  
Scars across his face, and one of his ears was missing a part of its rimming. Amy smiled, reaching to touch his face. "Long time no see. . ."  
  
A look of surprise spread across his face. He wasn't expecting that. "Oh my god, what happened?" THAT was what he was expecting. He smiled, holding her hand to his face. She frowned. "Did it hurt?"  
  
He grunted. "Shouldn't you be more worried about your OWN wounds?"  
  
She flinched. "No. . .somehow that doesn't matter anymore."  
  
He shrugged, soon standing up and grabbing some bandages from a nearby counter. He walked towards her. "This'll be easier if you sat up. Can you?"  
  
She did, much to her discomfort. He took the first bandage and started wrapping it tightly around her left shoulder. Not long after, he did the same to the left. Amy moved towards him, somehow, her arms not bothering her anymore. "Where are we?"  
  
Shadow's face grew solemn, like it always used to be. "My home. Don't you ask where, though." His eyes closed and he touched the bandage on his left forearm. "This is a place of solitude. A place where I could be alone. . ."  
  
"How did you know I was in trouble?" She rose an eyebrow, trying not to move her arms so much.  
  
He looked at her. "I didn't. Saw one of those shadow creatures go towards the city. I followed it for some time, trying to see what it was up to. Then. . . you were there. I tried to stop it for quite some time now. . . but it's useless. I failed plenty of times, and then I figured it'd be best if I just took you and ran."  
  
She stared onto her lap. "Thank you. . ." She looked up, meeting eyes with him. "Sonic and the others wondered about you. We all thought you were dead." She sighed softly, remembering what she was thinking about the night before. "It was seven years today since your disappearance."  
  
He didn't say anything, just looked at her. It was odd. Did she actually miss him?  
  
In ARK, they hardly spoke much at all. . . but before he went to help Sonic to keep ARK from colliding with earth. . . that conversation he had with her. . . Amy felt butterflies just thinking about it. Oh for the love of God. Ever since a while after, she thought about Shadow a lot. Was he alive? Was he watching over them? Did he think about them? Did he think about her?  
  
Augh. She felt like an idiot. If it wasn't one hedgehog, it was another. Damn, how she wanted to punch herself.  
  
Shadow blinked, looking at her. "I'll. . . take you home."  
  
She was acting weird, what could he say? She stood before him, looking like she was arguing with herself in her head. It amused him slightly. It had been a while since he had met with a girl with that much energy. She stopped, soon noticing what a fool she made herself look like. She turned her back towards him, trying to conceal her embarrassed face. "That'd be nice of you, Shadow. . . thanks again. I owe you big time."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The phone rang repetitively. Damn, he knew he should've gotten that answering machine. Would it have been so bad?! Gah. He wanted some sleep. His hand reached over, holding the phone handle in his hand and placing it next to his ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Knuckles?"  
  
He grunted. He knew that voice anywhere. He looked at his watch. "Sonic, WHY are you calling me at. . . one in the afternoon?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be awake? I mean. . . you're guarding the Master Emerald, right?"  
  
Knuckles sat up, an annoyed look on his face. "That's beside the point, Blue boy. What's up?"  
  
"Have you seen Amy around?"  
  
The echidna chuckled softly. The conceited hedgehog hardly ever called, and he was calling about Amy? There was definitely something wrong with THIS. "Since when have you been concerned of Amy?"  
  
Sonic growled from the other end. "Look, I'm not a COMPLETE jackass. I DO care about Amy, ok? Just not in that way. Now have you seen her or not?"  
  
Knuckles smirked, getting up from his bed. "Well, I didn't say you didn't care for her. Just when have you been worried about her? Did something happen?"  
  
Sonic sighed, resting in his sofa. Tails sat there as well, playing a video game from the TV across from them. He looked to his friend in wonder. "Huh? Does he know where she is?"  
  
"Agh. . shut up for a minute, ok?" He spoke to his two-tailed friend, covering the mouth part of the phone. He returned to it. "She was acting really weird last night. . . like she was mad at me. She walked home alone, and Tails has been calling her all morning with no answer."  
  
"Maybe she's out?"  
  
Sonic sounded concerned for a moment. "We already checked everywhere else."  
  
Knuckles groaned, realizing his plans of staying home and slacking off was out of the question. "Ok, I'm coming down there."  
  
"Who's going to watch the Master Emerald then?"  
  
He sighed, looking out the window. "Let ME worry about that. If I see Amy on my way there, I'll let you know."  
  
"Thanks, bud. I appreciate it."  
  
"Yeah. . . well don't work yourself too hard over it. I bet she's out shopping or something." He hung up, making his way to the emerald chamber. He looked at the green emerald in the middle of the room, and sighed heavily. "Great. Who am I going to get to watch over this while I'm gone?"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
As they walked outside, Amy's eyes grew to see everything around it was burned. What WASN'T burned wore blood stains. She looked at Shadow, raising an eyebrow. "What happened here?"  
  
"You know that thing that was going to attack you? This was the first place they hit, from my knowledge." He continued moving ahead, looking back slightly to make sure the pink hedgehog was following.  
  
"Where did they come from?"  
  
"Hell if I know." He reached in his pocket, taking out a saffron colored chaos emerald. He sighed. "Ready to go?"  
  
Amy smiled sheepishly, nodding slightly. She walked closer towards him, reaching for his hand.  
  
Exactly at that moment, one of the shadow creatures appeared from the ground below them. Amy yelped in surprise, Shadow soon pushing her to the ground and out of the way. The creature turned towards the black hedgehog, slowly walking towards him. Shadow's eyes narrowed and he took a brief look at Amy. "You ok?" he yelled towards her.  
  
She got up slowly, brushing herself off. "Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Run to the field of grass. It's about a mile that way from here." He pointed west. "And hurry."  
  
She nodded, running as fast as her legs could move. At the same time, she wanted to help Shadow. . . make sure he was all right. . . but obviously, it would be easier for Shadow if she did as he said. If it wouldn't be, why did he tell her to do that?  
  
She ran faster and faster, and from the burnt trees, another shadow creature appeared, jumping before Amy. Before she was to run into the creature's claws, she turned to go around him.  
  
Another appeared.  
  
Go around that. . .?  
  
Another.  
  
Again?  
  
Another.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
*****************************  
  
^_^ Thanks for reading! Please review. 


End file.
